1. Field of the Invention
This field is generally related to the use of photographic information in conjunction with a simulated three-dimensional (3D) environment.
2. Related Art
Three-dimensional modeling tools and other computer-aided design (CAD) tools enable users to define three-dimensional models, such as a three-dimensional model of a building. Photographic images of the building may be available from, for example, satellite, aerial, vehicle-mounted street-view and user cameras. By texture mapping photographs of the buildings onto the three-dimensional models with photogrammetry algorithms, it becomes possible to use multiple photographs to create a visually appealing three-dimensional model.
Mobile devices with integrated cameras represent a valuable source of image data. The potential value of the image data is increased considerably because the image data may be associated with camera model information including location and orientation data from a location sensor, such as a GPS sensor.